


You've got a secret smile//And you use it only for me ...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie smiles and Fliss falls in love.AU - Fliss!Verse.





	You've got a secret smile//And you use it only for me ...

“I love your smile.” 

The words are murmured, Fliss smiling at the clear surprise in Steph’s eyes, kissing her softly. 

“I’ve missed seeing it lately...”

“You’ve been the only reason to smile for a while... well, you and the girls you always find for us...”

Fliss had smiled, kissing Stephanie again sweetly.

“Anything for my Stephie.”

She murmured, enjoying remembering each and every time that Stephanie had been surprised by who came home, who showered her with affection. It had started with the obvious choices, Lita, Trish Stratus.... Mickie James... all women who had expressed interest in Stephanie before Fliss had become Stephanie’s lover, but it had been when she began to bring newer, younger, girls to see, to love, Stephanie, that Stephanie began to believe she was truly loved. 

It had been when Charlotte Flair had come home with her that things changed once and for all. Stephanie had begun to smile again and trust that she mattered, that she would always matter.


End file.
